Kizzie's Runway Rush: Season 1
Season 1 of Kizzie's Runway Rush created by MizKizzie will consists of 11 contestants ready to battle it out for the crown. Format This will be a runway rush , there will no be TOP2 the judge (MizKizzie) determines who win the challenge and who of the bottom 2 stays. All critiques will be held on this discord here Contestants Contestant's Progress Episodes Episode 1: Welcome to The Race! * Main Challenge: Enter into the workroom with a fierce look and ONE word that describes your queen. * Runway Theme: First Impressions * Main Challenge Winner: '''The Vixen * '''Bottom 2: Shane Dawson and Trinity Taylor * Eliminated: Shane Dawson and Trinity Taylor Words: * Aja: '''Villainous * '''Crystlexic: '''Ice * '''Katy: '''Flop * '''Monique: Stunning * Naomi: '''Legendary * '''Nicki: Queen * Shane: '''Pig * '''The Vixen: '''Melanin * '''Trinity: '''N/A * '''Valentina: '''Gorgeous '''Episode 1 Looks: Runway Theme: '''First Impressions Aja= |-| Crystlexic= |-| Katy Perry= |-| Monique Heart= |-| Naomi Smalls= |-| Nicki Minaj= |-| Shane Dawson= |-| The Vixen= |-| Trinity Taylor= |-| Valentina= '''Episode 2: How's your head? * Runway Theme: Hats Incredible * Main Challenge Winners: Aja and Nicki Minaj * Main Challenge Prize: Immunity for the next challenge * Bottom 2: Katy Perry and The Vixen * Eliminated: N/A Episode 2 Looks: Runway Theme: '''Hats Incredible Aja= |-| Crystlexic= |-| Katy Perry= |-| Monique Heart= |-| Naomi Smalls= |-| Nicki Minaj= |-| The Vixen= |-| Valentina= '''Episode 3: The Color Ball * Runway Theme: Color Ball (Beautiful In Blue, Pretty In Pink & Rainbow Realness) * Main Challenge Winner: The Vixen * Bottom 2: Crystlexic and Naomi Smalls * Eliminated: Naomi Smalls Episode 3 Looks: Runway Theme: '''Color Ball (Beautiful In Blue, Pretty In Pink & Rainbow Realness) Aja= |-| April= |-| Crystlexic= |-| Katy Perry= |-| Monique Heart= |-| Naomi Smalls= |-| Nicki Minaj= |-| The Vixen= |-| Valentina= '''Episode 4: '''Spring Queens * '''Main Challenge: Sent a fishy mug * Runway Theme: Flower Power * Main Challenge Winners: Aja and April Carrión * Bottom 2: The Vixen and Nicki Minaj * Eliminated: Nicki Minaj Episode 4 Looks: Runway Theme: Flower Power Aja= |-| April= |-| Crystlexic= |-| Katy Perry= |-| Monique Heart= |-| Nicki Minaj= |-| The Vixen= |-| Valentina= Episode 5: '''Red Love * '''Runway Theme: '''Red For Filth * '''Main Challenge Winners: '''April Carrión and Katy Perry * '''Bottom 2: Crystlexic and Aja * Quit: Aja Episode 5 Looks: Runway Theme: Red For Filth Aja= |-| April= |-| Crystlexic= |-| Katy Perry= |-| Monique Heart= |-| The Vixen= |-| Valentina= Episode 6: '''White Babys * '''Runway Theme: '''White Party * '''Main Challenge Winner: '''April Carrion * '''Main Challenge Prize: Choose who safe from the bottom 2 * Bottom 2: Valentina and The Vixen * Eliminated: The Vixen Episode 6 Looks: Runway Theme: White Party April= |-| Crystlexic= |-| Katy Perry= |-| Monique Heart= |-| The Vixen= |-| Valentina= Episode 7: '''Ugliest Drag Queens * '''Runway Theme: '''Ugliest Dress Ever * '''Main Challenge Winners: '''April Carrión & Katy Perry * '''Bottom 2: Valentina & Crystlexic * Eliminated: Crystlexic Episode 7 Looks: Runway Theme: Ugliest Dress Ever April= |-| Crystlexic= |-| Katy Perry= |-| Monique Heart= |-| Valentina= Episode 8: '''Final Four * '''Runway Theme: '''Final Four Eleganza Extravaganza * '''Main Challenge Winner: '''TBA * '''Bottom 2: TBA * Eliminated: TBA Episode 8 Looks: Runway Theme: Final Four Extravaganza April= |-| Katy Perry= |-| Monique Heart= |-| Valentina=